1. Field of the Invention
A connector for joining tubular members of the flexible type with locked in internal O-rings to resist collapse but permit relative displacement between the tubular members is provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors for joining tubular members such as the end of an air cleaner to the engine of a vehicle have been in use for many years. Such connectors are usually rigid and formed of metal. Other structures are formed of thick walled rubber to provide flexibility but such structures are subject to collapse due to the high internal vacuum to which they may be subjected.
Examples of such connectors are shown in the U.S. Pat. to Rumbell, No. 3,087,745, Star, No. 1,345,971, Taube, No. 833,426, Simpson, No. 2,047,713, Flagg et al., No. 2,834,965 and French Pat. No. 998,495. None of these structures are suitable for installations where there is considerable vibration and flexing between the air cleaner and engine such as occurs in many types of trucks and earth moving machinery, they are expensive to manufacture, and they do not provide internal support to resist collapse.
The connector of my invention is flexible, does not collapse due to internal vacuum, and is simple to manufacture.